1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire holding structure of a protector. For example, the present invention relates to an electric wire holding structure of a protector for protecting an electric wire harness laid in a vehicle body of an automobile.
2. Related Art
A conventional protector for protecting a wire harness shown in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication.
As shown in FIG. 4, this protector 100 for a wire harness is composed in such a manner that a pair of wire harness accommodating portions 103, which include a bottom face 101 and sides walls 102 rising on both sides of the bottom face 101, are arranged in parallel to each other and the side walls 102 are pivotally combined with each other by the hinge 104. At both end portions of each bottom face 101 in the longitudinal direction, the flat tongue pieces 101a are provided being extended.
In this connection, in the case of the protector 100 for a wire harness described above, when both wire harness accommodating portions 103 are closed to each other so as to be formed into a cylindrical shape and an adhesive tape is wound round the electric wire harness and then the electric wire harness is fixed to the tongue piece 101a, since the tongue piece 101a is flat and both side portions of the tongue piece 101a are open, it is necessary to tightly wind the adhesive tape so as to cover the side portions.
Therefore, it is necessary to use a long adhesive tape to be wound, which takes much time and costs much labor. Accordingly, the manufacturing cost is increased.